Sonic: Tournament Chaos
by Scorch the Hedgehog
Summary: The announcement of a mysterious tournament with the chaos emeralds as the prize calls fighters from all over the world, all with different agendas and different reasons for fighting. However, some agendas are more sinister than others...
1. Prologue

Scorch: Man, I shouldn't be starting another story…

Flare: Yeah, probably, but you do need a Sonic story, right, **Scorch** **the** **Hedgehog**?

Scorch: Shut up. You're only here because you're going to be in the story.

Flare: Whatever, just get on with the story, I want to get started.

0000000000000

Date: June 10th

Time: Exactly 1:00 pm

It was a peaceful day on Mobius, compared to most. Dr. Eggman had recently been defeated by the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, and most people didn't expect him to do anything for a few months at least. What most people didn't know was that today was going to be the start of a new trial, unlike any the world had ever seen.

What made the day so special was that at the specified time, 1:00 pm, every T.V, radio, and other system on which information could be relayed were hijacked.

The message began with a burst of static, followed by the appearance of a dark gray hedgehog on the screen. The hedgehog stood in front of the camera for a few seconds, and then began his message,

"Hello, people of the world. My name is Flare, and I apologize for interrupting your normally scheduled program, but I have a very important announcement to make. First, I assure you that I am not declaring myself 'Ruler of the World,' or anything like that, as I have no interest in ruling the world. Instead, I am here to announce the start of a grand tournament, unlike the world has ever seen! This broadcast is to send out the invitation to fighters all over the world, to come and join this tournament. I know many of the strong fighters watching this are wondering just why they should join, but I have a reason that they all will desire to win. This of course, is the prize that will be given to the winner," when he reached this part of his speech, Flare stepped back to reveal a container with seven shining, very recognizable jewels sitting inside it, "and that prize is the Chaos Emeralds!"

With that dramatic reveal of the winner's prize, hundreds of previously skeptical people's heads snapped to attention, and they began to watch or listen raptly to the announcement.

After waiting for a short time, the hedgehog continued, "So, now that I have all of your attention, I will tell you the specifics of the tournament. Exactly one week from today, at exactly noon, I will be in the central park of Station Square. There I will choose the 20 fighters who will be allowed to join the tournament. The decision will be based solely on skill, nothing else. This means that no matter who you are, or why you are entering, you may be accepted as long as you have the strength to back your claims of power. So remember: on June 17th, at noon, in the central park of Station Square. I thank you for your time, so goodbye."

With that, the message returned to a burst of static, and then back to the program that had been on before the mysterious challenge had been issued, and hundreds of would-be-fighters began making preparations to get to Station Square by the next week.

000000000000000000000000

Flare: Boooooooring! There was no action in that at all!

Scorch: That's because it was a build up to the action. I do that in all my stories.

Flare: Well, It's boring.

Scorch: Stow the whining, I'm making my own announcement. Hey readers, I've got some fighters planned, but I don't have enough! So, I'm asking for 9 OCs to fill the rosters. Send in a description of your character, with his or her Name, gender, species, personality, and fighting style. Even some OCs that don't make the cut for the tournament will be shown trying out, so don't be shy!

Flare: And don't forget: Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

Scorch: Here's chapter two… one to go before OC entry closes.

Flare: So, no action here either, huh?

Scorch: Nope. But, there's going to be a mysterious character in this chapter, so you readers can try and guess who he is, it might even help your OCs chances!

Flare: But probably not.

Scorch: Shut up! They don't know that!

Flare: Now they do.

Scorch: Please excuse me whilst I knock my co-host unconscious and stuff him in a closet. *gets an aluminum bat.*

Flare: Yeah… Wait what!? *is hit by a bat*

000000000000000

Date: June 10th

Time: 1:05

Flare stepped down away from the camera that had been transmitting the video and audio feed, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The gray hedgehog then walked out of the room, sat down in a swivel chair, and turned on a different video monitor.

The monitor flared to life and a wolf with light red fur that was turning gray appeared on the screen. The wolf grinned at the hedgehog and said, "Hey Flare, a very nice little announcement, very dramatic. I can see why you're such a popular person."

Flare snorted, "Heh, thanks. I really don't know what you mean though Professor Hyle. I just said the thing that sounded the most dramatic. On a more serious note Prof, are those bots and the helicopters ready?"

The professor nodded, "Yes, the construction bots are in the helicopters, which hold 16 people each."

Flare started, "Hey, wait! I only need to carry 26!"

Hyle shrugged, "Well, I could only get transport copters that had 14 seats. You'll just have to make do."

Flare switched off the monitor with a disgusted snort, "Feh, give a genius an inch, and he'll take a mile. Guess I'd better get out to the landing pad though."

As he walked into the main hall of the chamber, a door on his left opened up and a pair of red eyes appeared in the dark of the hallway. Then, a voice came to match the eyes, "Do you want me to come as well?"

Flare shook his head, "No, finish getting everything set up for the fighter's arrival. No reason to surprise them yet."

The eyes moved up and down in a nod, "Okay, no problem. But how are you going to explain only taking 19 people?"

Flare shrugged, "Eh, I make the rules here. I'll tell them that I have my own 'wild card' fighter. They should accept it."

The eyes moved, and this time a question came out, "Are you sure _he'll_ be there?"

Flare's face got slightly grim for a second, and then he nodded, "With the emeralds as the prize? He'll definitely be there."

The eyes moved, much more vigorously than the previous times, "Good. I _will_ get payback for all he's done."

Flare nodded quickly, "Yeah, just get the island set up for their arrival, and let me worry about the fighters."

The red eyes moved in a nod again, "Okay. I'll get the banners and fireworks set up then. See you later." With that, the door slid shut, and footsteps could be heard moving back down the hallway.

Flare turned and walked out to the helipad, where the helicopters and bots would be arriving for inspection. He sighed and thought to himself, 'It's gonna be a loooong week.'

0000000000000000000000

Flare: Well, that's all folks. Now, keep giving OCs, guess the mystery character, and R&R!!! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2

Scorch: Welcome, to the third chapter of Sonic: Tournament Chaos! Today, since Flare is still locked in the closet, I hired a temporary co-host. Now, please welcome the futuristic, fiery feline: Blaze the Cat!

Blaze: Thanks, it's good to be here. I presume that since I'm here though, I'm not appearing in the story?

Scorch: Yup. You are from the future after all. It'd just be weird.

Blaze: Why is it that everyone who's appeared here has had a fire related name?

Scorch: …I hadn't noticed, but that's pretty weird… Anyways, this is the last chapter that OC entry is open, and I still need 4 OCs, dammit!

Blaze: Calm down, the story's starting. Anyways, Scorch owns nothing.

Scorch: Yeah, and the reviewers were right, the eyes were Metal Sonic.

00000000000000000

Date: June 17th

Time: 11:00 am

Flare sighed heavily, as he'd been completely right; it had been a long week. First, he'd had to get a third chopper to carry the materials that he was taking to Station Square, not hard with his connections, but definitely annoying. Next, he'd had to get the professor to reprogram the bots, as they kept messing up, and he needed at least two working at all times to fly the other choppers. Then, after he'd managed to get everything together and moving, even managing to land without any mishap in the central park, but then this had to happen. The police force had decided that his landing was illegal, and that he had to leave.

He glared at the cop, who was an annoyed looking cat, and said, "Look, I made the announcement a week ago! I don't care what you say, I'M NOT MOVING!!"

The cat glared back, "I don't care what you say; you're going to move. You don't have a permit to set up all this crap here!" The "crap" in question was a large, white tent, big enough to be seen from a good distance away, still only partly set up, with the silver robots moving around it to get it up.

Flare narrowed his eyes and said flatly, "The tent is already set up, there's an hour until the fighters arrive, and I'll be gone within a few hours. Just let me set up in peace, and I'll be gone by no later than six. Is that okay?"

The cat snatched at a way to end the argument fast so that he could get done with his shift, and said, "Fine, I'll call my superiors to tell them about how we made an agreement. Just make sure to be gone by six, for my sake."

The two shook hands, and turned in opposite directions, Flare back towards the tent, and the cop back to his car.

As Flare headed back, he could swear he felt someone's eyes on the back of his head, but he shrugged it off, and moved back to help direct the robots.

If he had decided to look however, he would have seen the eyes of a familiar black and red hedgehog peering out of a tree in the park.

Of course, Shadow had a good reason for being in the tree. If anyone asked him though, he either would have ignored them, or given them a look so serious that they would have turned and left him alone on the spot. His reason though, was that he was waiting for the clock to strike noon, so that he could join the tournament.

He knew that he was the first of many that would arrive.

000000000000000000000

Blaze: Wow, you write really short chapters for this.

Scorch: Well, there isn't much action yet…not my fault I don't have enough OCs. By the way here's the lineup of normal characters participating: Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Metal Sonic, Eggman (entering a robot), Espio, Vector, and Bark the Polar Bear.

Blaze: Why Bark of all people?

Scorch: 'Cause he was in Sonic the Fighters and I liked that game. That and he's a big guy, who's good for fighting.

Blaze: Well, nothing for it then. Read and Review please!


End file.
